


The Itch

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: Heyes is troubled by sleepless nights.





	

"We've got one room available, gentlemen. It's only got one bed but it is at the front of the building, as you requested." The clerk smiled as he regarded the potential patrons from behind his desk in the hotel lobby.

Two dusty cowboys exchanged a tired glance.

Kid Curry reached for the pen and signed the register. "Guess that'll have to do." 

His partner, Hannibal Heyes stifled a sigh; he had been hoping for two single beds so that he at least had a fleeting chance of getting a good night's rest. There had been a time when sharing a double bed with his partner had not been a problem, but lately Heyes only slept - if he managed to sleep at all - when they had separate beds or were out on the trail sleeping on the ground with a campfire between them.

Heyes trudged wearily up the stairs thinking things couldn't get much worse, but he was wrong. As Kid opened the door to their room Heyes' heart sank even further. The room was small, so small that one side of the large bed was pushed up against the wall and, on this occasion, it was his 'side'. 

Yes, even out on the trail they had 'sides'. The Kid always positioned himself so that he could sleep on his left, facing the direction of potential danger and keeping his gun arm free. He and his gun were so finely tuned that he very rarely turned onto his right side even while he slept.

The main reason, however, why Heyes hated sleeping against the wall was that if he needed to use the chamber pot in the middle of the night he had to crawl over Kid, do his business, and then crawl back again. It wasn't the possibility that he might wake his partner that bothered him it was just that...well..., lately he had started to feel an alarming sense of arousal in a certain part of his anatomy if he happened to get close to the Kid and he knew that crawling over the man would certainly not help.

Pleased that, for once, there was no need for a coin toss which he would no doubt lose Kid Curry chuckled. "Looks like you've got the wall, Heyes."

Heyes grunted in reply as he dropped his saddlebags to the floor where he stood. Walking over to the dresser he poured some water from the blue and white pitcher into the matching basin and sluiced his face and neck with the cold water. Without thinking he picked up the towel and wiped his face, thereby transferring most of the dried sweat and trail dust onto it. He looked down at the now grubby towel and groaned.

"What say we find a bath house and wash off this grime?" he said. "Your hair is starting to look almost as dark as mine."

"We could get a bath sent up," suggested Kid, unconsciously rubbing his once blond curls.

Heyes shook his head and turned to hang the towel on a hook next to the dresser. "We haven't got enough money for a private bath, Kid. Not until I've won a good few hands of poker, anyway. Maybe later in the week - if we're still in town."

Heyes was relieved that his cousin hadn't been able to see his face and therefore read the lie. That's why he had made sure to turn away. The truth of it was that they probably did have enough money for a bath in their room, especially with the few extra dollars Heyes had secreted away in his boot, but the idea of the Kid naked and relaxed in a warm bath in their bedroom was not something he wanted to think about at the moment. A public place with more distractions would suit him much better.

Kid Curry sighed as he handed Heyes his saddlebags and they headed back down the stairs to find the bath house.

A long soak in a hot bath felt good as did a change of clothes and, after a steak supper at the local cafe, both men headed for the saloon. Heyes joined a friendly poker game and topped up their funds a little, watched over as usual by his ever-vigilant partner. Then, after a couple of beers and a whiskey or three they retired to their room ready for a good night's rest on the first mattress and pillows they had seen in more than a week.

Heyes undressed down to his long johns and henley and slid under the coverlet. He couldn't help noticing that Kid only kept his long johns on and he swallowed hard as the owner of the tanned and toned torso hung his gun belt on the bedpost and lay down beside him. 

"This lumpy lookin' bed is a lot more comfortable than I thought it'd be," said the blond, wriggling his back into the mattress and arranging the coverlet before tucking his hands behind his head. 

"Mmmm," came the tight reply. 

Kid glanced at his partner. "You okay, Heyes?"

Brown eyes stared at the ceiling. "Fine."

"Good." With a mental shrug Kid Curry turned onto his left side, dowsed the lamp and closed his eyes. "'Night." His cousin sure could act weird sometimes but he wasn't about to lose any sleep over it.

"'Night, Kid."

It wasn't long before the sound of Kid's slow, steady breathing and soft snores disturbed the muggy night air.

Heyes lay still while his mind raced. He was still trying to work out what was going on, why he was feeling this way. These urges, this almost heart-stopping longing for his partner, this was what was keeping him awake at night. He tried to think back to exactly when the way he felt about the Kid had changed but he could never manage to pinpoint an actual time or place and now it haunted him, especially because he couldn't do anything about it. It was just like having an itch he couldn't scratch.

His pulse quickened as he recalled how he had started to take notice of certain things, from his cousin's incredible blue eyes and unruly blond curls to the way the man buckled his gun belt low on his hips just above his crotch. And, on the rare occasion when it was necessary that they wear chaps, well...the sight of Kid's long legs enveloped in hide, leaving the more interesting areas of his lighter jeans exposed, had nearly set him on fire. 

The two of them had always been close, ever since their childhood, but that was nothing like as close as Heyes wished they could be now. 

He knew he shouldn't feel like this. Jeez, he'd heard his share of Hellfire and brimstone preachers and their talk of certain damnation for people who did that sort of thing to know where these kind of thoughts would lead but, in the end, he figured that he had already done enough bad things in his life that one more was not going to make a difference. He was sure he was going to end up in Hell no matter what he did.

Knowing that if he just lay there like this all night with his thoughts racing out of control he would be real cantankerous tomorrow and that would probably mean the Kid would start asking questions. He had to get some sleep. Rolling over to face the wall he tried to concentrate on his breathing and not let his thoughts drift to the man lying next to him. 

After what felt like mere seconds, Heyes became aware of his journey back to consciousness and something tickling his nose. Opening his eyes he found that he had turned to his left and his face was almost buried in the soft curls at the nape of his partner's neck. Sleepily, Heyes took a deep breath relishing the scent of Kid's freshly washed hair combined with that of his warm body which drifted up from under the coverlet. Unable to help himself, he reached up and fingered the curls gently with his fingertips thereby adding to the tingling in his groin.

Kid stirred briefly but stayed asleep and Heyes let out the breath he had momentarily been holding. He then realised that what had woken him was his need to use the chamber pot and he inwardly berated himself for having downed those last few whiskeys.

Edging out from under the coverlet he carefully straddled the Kid's hip before crawling backwards off the bed. Padding across the floor in his bare feet he looked back over his shoulder as the sleeping man stirred again, this time turning onto his back and resting both his arms above his head. At the sight of him Heyes did his best not to let loose the groan that hovered in his throat.

Dammit, that certainly wouldn't make taking a piss easy! Pulling his hardening cock from his long johns Heyes aimed it at the chamber pot and concentrated carefully on hitting porcelain and nothing else.

Returning to the bed he set his knee gently on the mattress and was just about to climb back to his side when the man he assumed was asleep opened his eyes catching Heyes mid-straddle. Heyes grimaced as he realized his still hard cock was blatantly obvious within his long johns. Kid's faint look of surprise was followed by a mischievous smile.

"You been havin' one of those dreams, Heyes?" he queried. "Or are ya just pleased to see me?"

Mortified, Heyes slunk back under the coverlet. "Yes," he said, a little sharper than he mean to.

Kid stifled a chuckle. "Er...which question you answerin', exactly?"

Heyes frowned as he realized what he had said and blustered, "both...er...neither. Oh, just go back to sleep!"

"No need to get all proddy now," said Kid as he propped up his head with one hand and faced his partner. "You been asleep at all?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Course I have. Why?"

"Well, I know you ain't been gettin' much lately."

Heyes was puzzled. Kid Curry was a good sleeper, always had been, and usually slept solidly right through the night. He was certain he couldn't have seen him lying awake for hours, staring at the stars. "How would you know that?" he asked.

"'Cause you've been grouchy, real grouchy... bitin' my head off...and that's when you've been saying anythin' at all."

Heyes barely glanced at his cousin. "Oh. Sorry. Just had a lot on my mind, I guess."

Kid Curry pulled at his pillow and regarded his partner for a long minute. "Gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Since when did you want to talk in the middle of the night?" Heyes asked, disdainfully.

"Since whatever it is has been makin' you lose a lot of sleep, not to mention get that hard-on you're tryin' to hide all hours of the day and night!"

Heyes continued to stare at the ceiling as he felt his whole body tense. Oh God, he thought, what do I say now? If I tell him the truth about how I feel he's going to up and leave and, if I don't tell the truth, he'll probably know I'm lying. Making a split-second decision he decided to try the lie anyway. 

"It's nothing, Kid. Well... nothing a pretty, young saloon girl or two wouldn't fix." He forced a grin. "You know how it is - out on the trail all the time - no women. A fella gets to thinking about what he's missing and..."

"Uh, huh," Kid sounded sceptical. "Since when did you start hankerin' after a saloon gal, Heyes? I know you'd much rather be playin' cards. Not like me."

A wry smile crossed Heyes' face. "You're right there. I'm not like you. Not even close to being like you."

Kid Curry narrowed his eyes while he thought for a moment. "Alright, now you've got the lie out the way, you gonna tell me what's really eatin' at ya?" he said, watching his cousin carefully.

Heyes' brain was in turmoil. Well, this was it. The end of the road. Partners no more. When he heard the truth Kid would be out of bed and away from here before he could say 'Amnesty'. He sucked in a deep breath and huffed it out. 

"Okay, okay," Heyes croaked, his mouth suddenly dry. "It's you. That's the truth of it...it's you." 

"Me?"

"Uh huh. You."

"What the hell have I got to do with you having sleepless nights and a hard-on?"

Finally turning to face his cousin, Heyes' deep brown eyes pleaded with him not to make him say it.

"I don't .....oh!" Kid blinked as realization dawned. "Ohhh!"

Heyes shook his head. "Can't help how I feel, Kid." 

Feeling more wretched than he had ever felt in his life Heyes turned and faced the wall, curled his knees into his stomach and waited for the anger and disgust to hit him like a shockwave followed by the sound of the door slamming and Kid's footsteps disappearing down the stairs - forever.

Time felt like it was standing still and Heyes' tense body jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeez, Heyes," Kid said softly. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long you been feeling this way?"

"I dunno," Heyes mumbled. "A while; a good few months, I guess."

"Is that why you're so against us havin' a bath in our room?" Kid didn't wait for an answer. "I know we have enough money, Heyes, 'cause I know you've got those spare dollars stashed in your boot."

Now that his covert skills were being brought into question, despite his embarrassment Heyes couldn't help himself and glanced over his shoulder. "When did you become so all-fired observant?" he asked indignantly. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the little things I notice, Heyes. Noticed your hard-on, didn't I?"

"Hey! That ain't little!"

Kid gave a throaty chuckle. "It sure ain't." He paused, before asking playfully. "Wanna see mine?"

Heyes quickly turned over and for a second or two he stared wide-eyed at his partner.

"What did you just say?"

Kid chuckled again. "All that jerkin' off you've been doin' must have messed with your hearin', Heyes. I said, 'Do you wanna see mine?'" 

For a moment Heyes felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Mmm hmm," was all he could manage as Kid threw back the coverlet exposing the growing bulge in his own long johns, matching the one his cousin had been so desperate to hide. He started to undo the fly buttons.

Heyes finally found his voice. "What are you doing?" 

"Showin' you mine." Kid finally freed his cock, allowing it to stand proud. "Well, ain't this what you want?" 

Heyes' heart was racing. "Only if it's what you want too."

"Can't say I ain't thought about it some."

"Really?"

Kid reached over and rubbed his thumb along Heyes' cheek before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Heyes' brown eyes grew darker before they slowly closed. This couldn't be real; it has to be a dream, he thought as he eagerly returned the kiss.

Heyes had always wondered what the ladies liked about Kid Curry's kisses, they just couldn't seem to get enough of them. Now he knew why. The man sure knew how to kiss; gentle at first, just the tip of his tongue gliding along Heyes' lips, then gently probing before progressing to soft and deep as he slowly and deliberately explored his partner's mouth. 

When they came up for air Heyes took the opportunity to undo his own fly buttons and they both quickly shucked off their underwear.

Despite his nakedness Heyes found that he didn't feel self-conscious and, as Kid settled down again onto his back, he knelt up sitting back on his heels so that he could take a good look at his partner's naked body. Oh, he'd seen the Kid naked before, but never like this. A thin beam of moonlight pierced the gap in the drapes and he smiled softly as his brown eyes drank in the way the light made his skin almost shimmer. Heyes was momentarily transfixed. 

Eventually he stretched out a tentative hand and ran it lightly over the tightly muscled chest and belly. Moving closer he began to place soft kisses from Kid's lips to his collarbone and on down to his hard nipples. The blond moaned as Heyes took first one hard nub, then the other, gently in his teeth. His fingers found their way into Heyes' hair, twining through it as he writhed under the man's touch.

Heyes progressed back up Kid's chest and neck to his mouth which, this time, he devoured passionately, his own need growing. Breathing hard he knelt up again, pushing back the brown hair that flopped about his face. His eyes then drifted toward Kid's erection.

Kid's blue eyes regarded him intensely. "Touch me," he encouraged, his voice thick.

With a slightly trembling hand Heyes let his long fingers drift through the blond tangle of hair at the base of Kid's shaft before curling them firmly around it, relishing how hard and thick it felt. Kid Curry closed his eyes and groaned as his hips lifted from the bed pushing himself further into Heyes' hand. Heyes' listened to his partner's breathing and watched his face and body respond as he slowly pumped the man's cock, letting his thumb drift occasionally over its swollen head. 

"Do it. Please, Heyes..." the blond whispered. 

The sound of his name being uttered with such longing aroused Heyes even more and, with his heart pounding in his chest, he leant forward and slipped Kid's throbbing cock between his lips deep into the warmth of his mouth.

Kid Curry threw his head back and gasped. "Oh, God!" 

Then, while his partner used his mouth and tongue Kid reached down and wrapped his right hand around Heyes' equally hard member, stroking him as best he could.

"Heyes,....I'm gonna..., aahh..." Kid's body tensed, heralding his imminent orgasm, his hand no longer working Heyes' cock but just gripping it firmly. Heyes grunted at the missing stimulation but he didn't have to wait long. The sudden sensation of Kid's cum hitting the back of his throat with force and then pumping into his mouth brought him, somewhat unexpectedly, to completion and he gushed, warm and sticky into Kid's hand.

Releasing the still hard cock from his mouth Heyes collapsed on his partner where he lay panting, at the same time feeling the laboured rise and fall of Kid's ribcage. Once his brain started to work properly again he realized that he must be heavy and flopped over to one side and onto his back.

Both the ex-outlaws lay quietly for some time until their breathing returned to normal. 

It was Heyes who first found his voice. "Jeez, Kid. That sure was something," he said with a satisfied grin.

"Uh, huh" was just about all Kid could muster, the fireworks in his head still not quite finished.

It was a little while until Heyes spoke again. "Kid, I know there's more to this but, I have to admit, I ain't sure exactly how to go about it," he said, a little hesitantly.

Kid Curry reached across and pulled Heyes to him, holding him close as he nuzzled into his shoulder.

Frowning slightly he said, "Y' know, I've spent a little more time drovin' cattle than you and, well... I know some of what certain cowhands get up to, at night, out on the trail. We just need to get us some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. If you're talkin' about doing what I think you're talkin' about doing then we're gonna need somethin' greasy - or it'll hurt. I guess gun oil will do if we ain't got nuthin' else but... somethin' like the balm we had for the horses, that would be good. Somethin' soothing." When there was no response from Heyes he added. "You remember? The stuff we got that summer when they got bit real bad by those horse flies."

Heyes' eyes narrowed. "And you know about this - how?" he asked, curiously.

"Like I said, Heyes, out on the trail some of those cowhands weren't exactly...er..." Kid couldn't think of the right word.

"Discreet?" prompted Heyes.

"Yeah, that's it. Discreet."

Heyes thought for a long minute. "Well, Kid, what we just did was fine with me, but if we can get some of that stuff, maybe... What do you think?"

Kid's answer was a soft snore.

ooooo-OOO-ooooo

Hannibal Heyes took a slow, deep, breath as his eyes flickered open to see a ray of bright sunlight cutting across the cracks in the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that well.

Absently putting out a hand he reached for the Kid. Feeling only an empty space beside him his heart leaped into his throat and he abruptly sat up before jumping out of bed, his eyes quickly searching the room. 

Kid's clothes were gone, as were his hat and his gun belt. Heyes sank down on the edge of the bed and raked his hands through his disheveled brown hair while he tried to fight off a sense of dread. Maybe Kid had decided that he couldn't do this, that he didn't want him after all. It wasn't the impression he had got last night but that was then, in the heat of the moment. Maybe now, in the cold light of morning he had changed his mind - and left.

Footsteps in the corridor outside and the sound of a hand on the doorknob made Heyes lunge across the bed toward his holster. The Schofield hadn't quite cleared leather when the door opened and a brown hat appeared shading a pair of sky blue eyes and a beaming smile. Kid Curry peered around the door. 

Heyes dropped the gun into the holster and flopped back on the bed with a sigh of relief as his partner stepped into the room.

"Thought you were gonna sleep forever," Kid said through a laugh as he looked at Heyes' stretched out, naked, on the bed. "It sure makes a change for me to be the one who's up and about while you sleep."

"It's early. Where have you been?" Heyes rasped; his voice tight from the dread he had felt.

"It ain't all that early, Heyes. Anyway, I had some important shopping to do." Heyes sat up as Kid waved a paper bag at him.

"Shopping?!" 

Kid Curry reached into the bag and pulled out a brown jar. "Yup. Got some of that balm," he said with a grin. "Figured we might be needin' it."


End file.
